UsnaBolt922 - Dear X Haters...
'Dear X Haters... '''is a song written by UsnaBolt922. Lyrics Intro We should make a song about X haters. Sure, lets go diss them hard! No! We should probably go nice and easy. Kinda like a flow with Frank Ocean or Kanye West. Okay. Lets start recording. Chorus Bad luck can talk... on the road... But when that road dies... you can't just hold on... Especially to the haters... in their sick-ass mode... Gotta clean the road still... if you still wish upon... the stars... In cool mode... up on Mars... Verse Dedrick was savage! Trayvon was a monster! That's why they got Michael along with Robert! They got their choppas! And then they lost their daughters! That why we were shocked! When X got hurt! And then he passed! Some people were monsters! They started raiding fast! That's why I'm singing this to tell you the truth! Better skills than Ruth! Gotta educate the youth! So they grow up happy! And they don't get snappy! That plan is now ruined, all because of 4 men! They didn't have chill, man! And they now are in prison! Children please listen! X didn't mean to beat his girlfriend! There was no proof! The county felt sorry! And they dropped the charges! But then people got margins! And they raiding the funeral! Don't know numerals! Cause they don't know their damage! They be psycho, they be wild! They got no chill! They gotta be still! Just until, we find out the truth. And then you can stay silence. Just don't go crazy! Destroy the mural! And now I gotta be in the rural! Because of you, I can't listen to him in peace! Now we lost Lil Peep! Now we can't take this deal anymore! People are killing themselves! But they don't have a heart anymore! Gonna take my life? I don't think so! I got help! And they need help as well! Cause the X haters are wild! You people do realize X was generous! He was wild when it came to donating! He helped children! He helped the poor! He helped the survivors in Parkland! You in the harsh lands! You need some therapy, man! Cause you think that X is a abusers! X is a monster! X is a pimp! But he was like Jesus! X was great! X was friendly! X was helpful! X was amazing! X was happy! X was talented! Chorus Bad luck can talk... on the road... But when that road dies... you can't just hold on... Especially to the haters... in their sick-ass mode... Gotta clean the road still... if you still wish upon... the stars... In cool mode... up on Mars... Outro Yo... that sounded amazing! I know! How many haters do you think are gonna be changed after this? 1 if lucky! (laughs) But anyway, lets go get this in the world. Triva * Well the song was made to attack X haters, Usna also had the song go to news outlets who put X in a bad spot and enemies of X. * The song was received positive reviews with both critics and fans. **One X hater, Joseph Kenne, quoted: "''I didn't really like X, but now I'm starting to question my relationship with him. He has generously helped out the community, and for him to just suddenly die was just uncalled for. I still don't like his music, but maybe... just maybe, we should think about who X truely was." *The song used the tune of Frank Ocean's "White Ferrari" and Kanye West's "Violent Crimes". Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs